The Girl With A Flower
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Naturally over the years I imagined under what circumstances I would meet the girl with a flower. Never in a million years did I ever imagine Cassie


**Title:** The Girl With a Flower

**Summary:** Naturally over the years I imagined under what circumstances I would meet the girl with a flower. Never in a million years did I ever imagine Cassie.

**Rating:** Umm T, I guess...

**AN:** I watched this movie ages ago but I've just recently started to become slightly obsessed with Push, and the highly inappropriate chemistry between Nick and Cassie. This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Push, we would have gotten a sequel already damn it!

I replayed those last few moments with my dad over and over again for ten years. I remember every word, every gesture and every feeling. Naturally over the years I imagined under what circumstances I would meet the girl with a flower. As I got older it became more of a fantasy than anything else. I imagined some gorgeous, leggy, big boobed woman who would slink into my life and one thing would lead to another. Super models, actresses and pop stars filtered in and out of my little fantasy. Never in a million years did I ever imagine Cassie. But there she was sarcastic, alone, scared and giving me a flower. She had more colors in her hair than years alive. I knew from the moment she breezed into my crappy apartment that somehow she would change my life. I didn't want to admit it at that point but inside I knew. And when she handed me that damn lotus I realized I would do anything to protect her. For whatever reason that mouthy little slip of a girl had slipped past any walls that I had against giving a damn about anyone.

We went through hell and war and nearly dying together. And after it was over, we stayed together. We learned how to be roommates and a family. We plotted to get her mother out of Division and planned a way to have a normal life after it was all over and we were free. I held Cassie while she cried when her mother was murdered by Carver's replacement two years later. She held my hand after Kyra ended our relationship by citing that she 'wouldn't be second place to a little girl' and walked out on me.

I didn't get it then but eventually I did. Because when I wasn't looking Cassie found her way into my heart. First as a friend, my best friend. Then one day I realized she wasn't a little slip of a girl anymore. While we were busy surviving she was busy growing up and suddenly she was a woman. A beautiful woman. A woman I loved and not just as my best friend. I can admit, it threw me for a loop. I mean this was Cassie but in some weird way it made sense. She made sense. We made sense. I just wasn't sure she felt the same. I knew about her crush on me when she was younger but she got over that years ago. Suddenly the ease in which we interacted wasn't so easy anymore. I was nervous and clumsy, and Cassie was utterly confused. It lasted for about a month when I decided that I needed to fess up and deal with her possible rejection.

"Cass, can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?" She collapsed bonelessly on the bed in the motel room, head hanging upside down as she looked at me. Her neck and chest displayed temptingly for my gaze. I force myself to look into her eyes. She had an eyebrow cocked in question and I realized that I was stiff as a board sitting across the bed.

"You know that I love you, right? You're my best friend, my family. You know all that right?" Cassie nodded slowly and flipped over to lay on her stomach, unsure where I was going with all this.

"Yeah I know, and you know it's the same for me. Nick what's going on?"

"I realized something recently, something big but I need you to know that no matter what happens next, you and I will always be family. I'll always be there for you and I will never abandon you, ever. Okay?"

"Nick whatever it is just spit it out okay, because you're really starting to freak me out." Cassie sat up, swinging her long, bare legs over the end of the bed.

"Cassie do you understand what I just said, do you know I am being honest with you?" I practically yelled. I needed her to understand that no matter what happened, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes." Her voice was small and I could see the tears building up in her eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to tell her what I've been feeling lately.

I decided in a split second that words just weren't going to cut it right now. I had already spoken enough words tonight. Without second guessing myself I crossed the small distance between us and dropped to my knees in front of her, putting us at the same eye level. Cassie went to speak but before she could get a word out I framed her beautiful face in my hands and kissed her. It was soft and I tried to express my feelings to her without words, to make her feel my love through such a simple action. When I pulled away, her eyes were wide with surprise and I could see the questions written across her face. I smiled a little, running my thumb across her lower lip.

"I'm kind of in love with you." I finally whispered. She looked stunned for a minute before a smile, soft and intimate crossed her lips.

"It's about damn time Nick." She said just before she kissed me. It was a longer, deeper kiss this time, passions flaring as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Finally when the need to breathe was absolutely necessary our lips parted but we continued to hold onto each other, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked.

"I'm kind of in love with you too." I smiled both in happiness and relief, and Cassie mirrored my emotions. It wasn't going to be easy, I knew that but I also knew that Cassie and I could get through anything together.

**AN:** And there it is. Done. Fin. No more. I hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't but this was just something I needed to get out of my brain and I thought to myself "Self you haven't posted anything on in ages, just post it!" and so I did.


End file.
